UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO
by LADI JUPITER
Summary: LITA KINO ES LA CAPITAN JUPITER DEL IMPERIO DE PLATA ELLA ES ENVIADA A UNA MISION EL REGRESO SUSEDE ALGO INESPERADO QUE LLEGARA A CONOCER A CIERTOS PIRATAS QUE SE ARAN AMIGOS PERO EN UNO EN PARTICULAR Y ES ACE PERO EL AL PRINSIPIO NO LA ACEPTARA POR QUE ELLA ES UN ANOBLE
1. Chapter 1

hola todos los personajes de esta historia no son mios les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores los de sailor moon, la rosa de Versalles (lady oscar) y one piese espero que les guste mi primer capitulo a dios 

**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Capitulo 1 LA MISION

En algún lugar del océano ay un reino que se llama IMPERIO DE LA LUNA PLATEADA en el esta la CIUDAD DE PLATA en el ay un hermoso palacio que párese estar ello de plata por su hermoso resplandor que emanaba y eso era por sus faroles y luces que eran los que causaban esa luz tan bella por las noche.

En algún lugar en el palacio se encontraba una joven de ojos verdes y cabello castillo atado en una cola de caballo que se encontraba en su despacho sentada bebiendo una tasa de te y leyendo un periódico para informarse lo que esta pasando fuera del reino y a de mas portaba un uniforme de la guardia real del reino ella es una de las 4 capitanes del imperio era la capitán Júpiter.

Lita: valla con que Monkey D Luffy el nuevo novato pirata – en eso toma su tasa de te y toma un sorbo de el en eso esculla unos llamados de su teniente –

Teniente- Capitán Capitán Jupiter –entra corriendo abriendo la puerta de golpe

Lita: que sucede Jun Jun por que esos gritos espero que sea importante para que traigas esos gritos – en eso dejo mi tasa de te en la mesa y me pare

Jun jun: el almirante Oscar y la Reina Serenity desea vele y es urgente es sobre la princesa Serena las demás capitanes están aya solo falta usted.

Lita: bueno ya boy en camino andando teniente jun jun -agarre mi sable me lo amarre en mi cintura y me arregle mi uniforme y salí de mi despacho lo mas rápido posible para dirigiéndome a la sala del trono para reunirme con la reina y mis compañeras junto con mi teniente comandante segundo al mando. En ese momento jun jun me empezó a contar el por que la llamaban "-

Jun jun: capitán la reina se encuentra muy preocupada por la princesa de repente callo enferma y los doctores dicen que el medicamento que la puede curar ya se acabo y eso no es todo en una de las ciudades ay personas que también tienen los mismos síntomas que la princesa y solo la en cuentean en una isla que se encuentra en la gran linea y aparte esa isla es territorio de Shirojine.- entregándome unos documentos-

Lita: bueno solo falta que lleguemos y recibir ordenes –leyendo los documentos

Jun jun: si capitán

**-"Solo pasamos un par de minutos de cruzar al palacio al llegar ala sala del trono cuando abrimos las puertas ya estaban todas esperando a que llegara" **

Lita: sumagestad discúlpeme por la tardanza me encontraba en mi despacho vine lo mas rápido que pude ya me informo la teniente lo sucedido- ise una reverencia a la reina y uno a al almirante y a las vicealmirante -

Oscar: bueno solo tenemos que ver quien ira por la medicina para la princesa y los ciudadanos del reino y estar dispuestas a pelear si se encuestan con algún pirata o cualquier otro peligro con sus tropas entendido

Capitanes y tenientes : si almirante Oscar

Mina: almirante pero ni mas recuerdo se trata del territorio de Shirojine- diciéndolo un poco nerviosa-

Ami: Venus si el peligro es grande pero alguien tiene que ir – dirigiéndose a su compañera tratando se sonar seria-

Ray: mina deja de quejarte de eso almirante yo ir por la medisina – dando unos paso adelante y demostrando respeto-

Oscar: capitán Marts gracias por ofrecerte

Serenity: si realmente aprecio tu ofrecimiento Marts pero el almirante y las vicealmirantes junto con los comandantes ya nos pusimos DEACUERDO de quien ira por la medicina y será el capitán Júpiter- levantándose y dirigiéndose a ella

Lita: si sumajestad boy alistar a mis tropas y mi barco- poniendo me firme asistiendo

Serenity: anda be y prepara todo para que salgas lo mas rapito posible ya pueden retirase todas

Todas: si sumagestad – "Todas Nos retiramos de la sala del trono asiendo una reverencia como respeto a la reina y al almirante oscar"-

Oscar: sumajestad esta segura de que valla lita

Sereniti: si oscar no te preocupes ella estará bien se que te preocupas muyo por ella pero sin mas recuerdo su padre conoció a Shirojine en una ocasión y asta el le cubrí su espalda de un ataque que se dirigía a Shirojine y su padre logro parar el ataque su tropa y los hombres de Shirojine derrotaron a esos asesinos y el capitán Shirojine le agradeció y le pregunto el por que lo iso el le respondió que es de cobardes atacar a espaldas su son tan valientes que pelear frente a frente y de ese entonces los piratas Shirojine están en deuda con la tropa Júpiter es por eso que quise que ella fuera – contándole a oscar el por que escogieron a lita

Oscar: si ella sabe eso solo espero que no pase nada malo

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

lita: jun jun quiero que empieces a listar las tropas y el barco para que salgamos esta noche y alístate tu también si.-en eso me dirijo a la mansión de mi padre para preparas mis cosas y avisarle a Kasumi que saldré y que se a haga cargo de los niños.

**si niños convertí la mansión de mi padre en una casa hogar para que los niños que perdieron a sus padres tengan donde vivir y reciba educación y todo el carrillo que necesiten ellos están bajo mi protección y cuidado.**

**Cuando boy llegando soy recibida por Kasumi y algunos de los niños"-**

Niños: Lady Lita sama que bueno que vino: -salen corriendo con alegría para darme la bienvenida

Lita: hola niños como están se han portado bien y no le han causado problemas a nana: saludándolos y revolverles un poco su cabello de sus cabecitas

Niños: no- asiendo un ANEMAN con sus cabezas sacudiéndolas de un lado a otro diciendo no

Kasubi: hola mi niña lita no la esperaba asta en dos días- saliendo de la casa para darme la bienvenida.

Lita: hola nana lo que sucede es que la princesa se enfermo y el medicamento que la curara se encuentra en una isla que se esta retirada de aquí y ami me encomendaron en ir por ella y vine a prepara una cosas a nana cuida a los niños por favor y donde están los demás los pueden llamar y a los mayores también

Niños: aurita los buscamos lady lita sama – jalándome el uniforme para llamarme la atención

Lita: bueno niños se los encargo llámenlos si a nana me acompasas por favor . –salgo dirigiendo me a mi alcoba.

Kasumi: si mi niña PORCIERTO que es lo que tiene la princesas serena – acercándose a mi para preguntarme.

Lita: no lo se exactamente nana pero debe ser grava para que el medicamento que el reino le aya ayudado y que tenga que ir a una de las islas que es territorio de shirojine si que es grave y tengo que ir: contándole mientras preparaba mi equipaje

Kasumi: mi niña tenga cuidado no se arriesgue mucho si ya esta lista sus cosaza. – terminando de guardar mis cosas y serrando mi equipaje

Lita: gracias nana ya termine de empacar unas partencias y mi cetro .- sacando esas pertenencias y guardarlas en su respectivo lugar

Niña: Lady Lita sama ya estamos todos en la sala. –asomándose a mi recamara para avisarme

Lita: gracias Akane ya boy niños. –saliendo de mi alcoba ya con mis cosas para dirigirme a la sala.

**-"en ese momento baje ya con mis cosas para dirigirme ala sala y dar instrucciones a los niños mayores para que ayuden a Kasumi en mi ausencia y cuiden a las menores y al terminar me subí a mi caballo y me dirigí al palacio ya lista para irme y preparar todo para zarpar"-**

jun jun: capitán ya las tropas están listas para recibir sus ordenes y embarcar también el barco esta listo para irnos. – llegando en su caballo

lita: bueno gracias jun jun y el almirante oscar me gustaría abar antes de irme. Subiendo me a mi caballo que me trajo uno de los niños . gracias Tamaki

Tamaki: de nada lady lita sama

lita: bueno jun jun vámonos.- despidiéndome de mi única familia que tengo y saliendo de mi casa

jun jun: capitán por cierto sobre el almirante la esta esperando en el puerto capitán me digo que también querría hablar con usted antes de irse

lita: bueno ay prepara lo que falta y reunir a las topas

jun jun: capitán una pregunta y espero que no suene descortés ni ofensivo o que piense mal

lita: anda pregunta cual es

jun jun: no tiene algo de miedo de encontrarnos con algún pirata peligroso o de shirogine es que de verdad me tiene algo preocupada eso

lita: tranquila jun jun pero sabes bien que si nos encontramos con alguno y nos atacan tenemos que pelear contra ellos pero recuadra que ay peores peligros en el mar como los reyes de mar o asta esos terribles Tenryuubitos solo ay que resar de no atrvesarnos con ellos bueno andando ay que irnos- "terminar de hablar le dedique una sonrisa a mi teniente para tranquilizarla cuando la note ya tranquila nos dirigimos al puerto en nuestros caballos"

jun jun; si Capitan

**-"ya llegamos al puerto y nos dirigíamos con el resto empecé hadar la ultimas indicaciones a los guardias para que terminaran de subir las cosas mientras yo me dirigí hablar con oscar aunque me costaba decirlo estaba algo inquieta nunca Abia ido tan retiraba del reino y estaba algo nerviosa pero no debería de demostrar ni una debilidad y ni muestra de miedo"-**

lita: almirante oscar ya todo esta listo para que salgamos

oscar: si lo se lita

lita: si almirante oscar

oscar: ten muyo cuidado no me gustaría que te pase nada y regresa con bien

lita: aaaaa lady oscar esta preocupada por mi

oscar: si claro que lo estoy desde que llegaste a vivir en la casa Jarjayesme empese a preocupar de ti y de cuidarte recuerda tu eres como una hermana para mi

lita: lady oscar " en ese momento abraso a oscar y ella me abraso tambien

oscar: bueno lita ya es hora de que partas ten quiero que tengas esto "entregandome un collar de oro blanco con una medalla que tenia el emblema de su familia"

**-"ne es momento me despedi de oscar asiendo una reverensia y me despedi marye y emprendi mi biaje ya ariba del barco logre obserbar que todas mis compalleras y amigas estaban ai despidiendome y pidiendo que regrese con bien "**

mina: lita chan regresa pronto

ami: cuidate lita chan y ten cuidado

rey: no te tardes lita chan

hotaru: lita san ve con vien

michiru: ten suerte en tu viaje que Poseidon gie tu viaje

haruka: si ves algunos piratas vense a unos por mi

todas: haruka san como puede pedir eso –todas mirandla si ¬¬ y con grandes gotas de sudor en sus frentes

lita: adios chicas cuidesnse y cuiden de mi siudad en mi ausensia adios bueldo en segida

tenientes: adios capitan Jupiter adios jun jun buelban pronto y suerte

jun jun: asta luego chicas adios

lita: jun jun andando soldados preparense a serpar y dirijernos a la isla para recojer la medisina para la prinsesa

**"ya paso una semana imedia de que salimos del reino y ya recojimos la medisina solo espero ke la prinsesa soporte un poco mas le Rue go a los dioses que llegemos atiempo nos hemos tardado en el viaje en eso escullo unos callonasos y jritos que sali corriendo aver que pasabe cuando me encuento a unos piratas atacando el barco en eso coloco la medisina en una caja de seguridad ke solo yo y las demas capitanes podemos abrirla use mi poder para asegurar la caja y sali para alludar a mis hombre y lo pero de todo no es sufisiente que estemos en medio de una tormente que podria dificultar las cosas un poco mas en ese memento me puce a pelear con ellos al encontrarme cara a cara con su capitan."**

**CONTINUARA **

**Hola a todos disculpen las faltas de ortografias espero que le guste el capitulo que lo volbi a supir por que tenia unos errores que aregle espero ke les guste **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 : El rescate **

Era una noche fría en algún lugar del océano se encuentra un enorme barco pirata con forma de una ballena blanca con el nombre de Moby Dick. Justo en ese momento uno de los miembros de la tripulación esta asiendo sus rondas cuando encuentra algo que se esta acercando flotando al barco y se da cuenta que es una persona que se esta desangrándose y empieza a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Pirata: ayuda rápido

Piratas: que sucede quien necesita ayuda- tres hombres se acercan corriendo por los gritos de ayuda

Pirata: comandantes ay un naufrago que se acerca y al parecer esta herido o ya esta- apuntando donde se encuentra

Marco: rápido tenemos que subirlo lo mas rápido al barco- dando una orden que todos obedecieron en eso todos bajaron en pequeños botes para asercarse

Ace: tenemos que darnos prisa Thatch ayúdame para subirlo- pidiendo asu amigo para subirlo al pequeño bote

Thatch: si ya boy Ace o dios están muy grabes sus heridas tenemos que atender sus heridas y además a perdido bastante sangre- ya arriba del bote los dos hombres vieron sus heridas y piden que llamen al doctor

Ya arriba del barco trasladaron a la clínica al herido lo mas rápido posible para atenderlo cuando uno de ellos va con su capitán a su camarote para informar lo sucedido.

Marco: (toc toc) padre

Shirohige: pasa marco

Marco: padre acabamos de rescatar a una persona que naufrago y esta gravemente herido- explicando lo sucedido a su capitán que es como un padre para el y sus compañeros

Shirohige: y ya lo están atendiendo y como esta- preguntando su estado

Marco: si padre ya al están atendiendo y perdió sangre sus heridas son profundas y eso no es todo por su ropa y medallas párese del imperio plateado- explicando con detalles

Shirohige: bueno atiéndalo como a cualquiera de nosotros entendido y avísenme cuando despierte y mejore- dando la ultima orden y poniéndose a dormir

Marco: si padre aurita veré como se encuentra- saliendo del camarote y dirigiéndose a la clínica.

…

Ace: que sucede- tratando de asomarse cuando es sacado junto con los demás afuera de la clínica.

Doc: todos afuera me distraen primero que nada tengo que limpiar sus heridas y cerrarlas y sabre de que tipo de sangre tiene para Acer la trasfusión- en eso logra escullar y ver que esta despertando en eso cierra la puerta y se dirige a la cama

Lita: aaaaa

Doc: niña niña me escullas necesito saber tu tipo de sangre cual es me escullas- preguntándole y verificando que reaccione.

Lita: sooooo y o + - respondiendo con dificultad

Doc: tu sangre es o+ niña- pregunta para estar seguro

Lita: siiii- volviéndose a desmañar

En ese momento el doctor del barco empieza a curar y cerrar sus heridas cuando informa que necesita una transfusión y diciendo de que tipo de sangre ya cuando uno de ellos le dono de su sangre noto que empezó a dar fiebre que decide en dar unas ordenes para Acer guardia por turnos para cuidarla por que el capitán autorizo que ella se quede.

Doc: bueno chicos ya cerré sus heridas pero aurita ella tiene fiebre tenemos que cuidarla toda la noche esta que se le baje la fiebre- dando unas indicaciones a sus comandantes

Los tres comandantes : bueno que bueno que ya cerrases sus heridas- procesando lo que acaba de decir

Los tres comandantes : QUE DIJISTES ELLA ES UNA CHICA COMO – los tres gritaron por que ya avían procesando bien la información

Marco: bueno y quien la cuidara primero- ya mas tranquilo pregunta a sus compañeros.

Ace: ami ni me apunten yo no cuidare a un noble- cruzándose de brazos.

Thatch: Ace como puedes decir eso ella esta mal herida y auque sea una noble tenemos que ayudarla y es orden de padre- dando le un golpe en la cabeza, regañando y viendo feo a su compañero.

Ace: ya les dije me niego- robándose la cabez

Doc: pos ahora por eso tu solo la vas a cuidar toda la noche en tendido y mas te vale que la cuides bien- dándole la orden y metiéndolo a la clínica.

Ace: ya les dije que no lo ar…..- es interrumpido cuando escullo una voz de su capitán

Sirohige: ace as lo- con esas simples palabras Ace empieza acuitarla sin ningúna negación.

…

Ace: por que ami debí haberme callado así no estaría cuidando a esta niña ton..- no termina lo que iba a decir cuando observa con detalles y logra ver que es bonita ella tiene un poco de rubor en su cara por cusa de la fiebre y el cabello suelto y nota unos aretes en forma de rosa que no avía notado cuando la subió al bote en ese momento empieza aplicar unas compresas frías para bajarle la fiebre.

Ace: me pregunto cuanto tiempo abra naufragado y en donde baya párese que tiene la edad de luffy que cargo tendrá de la armada del imperio de plata

Ya al día siguiente ya se le avía bajado la fiebre a lita ella despierta con muyo dolor en todo su cuerpo y un poco de mareo

Lita: aaaaaaaaaa en donde estoy aaaaayyyyy me duele- estoy despertando en eso siento un dolor fuerte en mi cuerpo y me quejo me reviso y veo vendas en mi cuerpo cubriendo mis heridas.

Lita: en donde me encuentro y como es que tengo estas vendas en mis heridas- ve por todo lados en el lugar en donde esta y no lo reconoce cuando ve que la puerta se abre y ve entrar a unos jóvenes entrar a la habitación.

Marco: buenos días señorita nos alegra que ayas despertado nos tenias preocupados a todos- hablado con amabilidad para no asustarla por que tenia su sabre en la mano y estaba parada apenas se sostenía

Thatch: tranquila señorita no le aremos nada esta asalto aquí nosotros la rescatamos y curamos sus heridas, ace eres un idiota te dijimos que no te despegaras de ella- golpeándolo en la cabeza cosa que izo reír a dos de sus compañeros.

Doc: vamos señorita acuéstese a un no se recupera sigue débil y sus heridas se abrirán si se esfuerza- acercándose a ella y ayudándola a costarse cosa que no protesto por que noto que ello no eran malas panzonas y la trataban de ayudar.

Lita: bueno esta bien solo respóndame si estoy en lo correcto ustedes son piratas de shirohige y si estoy en uno de sus barcos- preguntándole a todos que a los cuatro se sorprendió ya que ella no avía salido de la habitación que era la clínica.

Thatch: si estas en lo cierto señorita pero díganos como lo sabe que esta en uno de sus barcos y que somos piratas de shirohige jajajajajajajajaja – carcajeándose y recargándose en una de las paredes cerca de la cama.

Lita: por los tatuaje de su compañero rubio- señalando a marco

Ace: ay un problema con eso o te crees mucho que nosotros te hayamos recatado- reprobándole y dándole la escanda dirigiéndose ala puerta para irse pero es detenido por marco y le abla.

Marco: Ace es la primera ves que eres irrespetuoso ten mas respeto con la señorita es raro de ti que te comportes de ese modo tu siempre eser educado al hablar.

Los dos empiezan a discutir y a pelear cosa que causo gracia a Lita y empieza a reírse como loca y llamo la atención de los tres hombres que solo la quedaron viendo como por que se ríe.

Thatch: señorita se encuentra bien le ocurre algo y ustedes do dejen de pelear- acercándose para ver si esta bien por que ve que no para de reír y ala ves les dice a sus dos compañeros que están peleando que se detengan.

Lita: si estoy bien no se preocupen jajajajajajajaja. Es que ustedes dos son muy gracioso me recuerdan a mis mejores amigas que luego no paran de discutir- tratando de hablar

Ace y Marco: que graciosos

Lita: si aaa disculpen mis modales mi nombre es Lita Kino es un gusto de conocerlos- presentándose.

Todos: aaa es un gusto de conocerte señorita lita- saludándola

Marco: y dime no nos tienes miedo.

Lita: no por que debería si ustedes son buenas personas- sonriéndole a los 4

Ace: y eso como lo sabes que somos buenos nosotros somos los mas buscados- cruzándose de brazos.

Lita: fasil en 1 ustedes me rescataron en 2 curaron mis heridas adema san cuidado de mi y en 3 mi padre me dijo como sabre si una persona es buena – en eso sellala su sonrira todos biendola con una cara de que ¿?.

Doc: señorita lita no le entendemos.

Lita: por su sonrisa mi padre me dijo la forma de reconocer a una buena persona es que si ella sonríe con alegría y felicidad sin olvidar que los ojos son las ventanas del alma también con tan solo mirar sus ojos se que ustedes son buenas personar asta su gruñón amigo. Sonriéndoles

Todos: Balla impresionante

Lita: si – sonriendo

Marco_ lita chan nos puede contar exactamente lo que le ocurrió- en eso se acerca para preguntarle.

Lita: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- en eso grito por recordar lo sucedido y que mis compañeros deben seguir en el mar.

Marco: que sucede por que grita esta bien- acercándose y tomándola de los hombres con delicadeza

Lita: no tengo que salir de aquí mi tripulación deben estar mal debo de ayudarlos además debo de llevar la medicina lo mas pronto posible al reino la vida de los de una de las aldeas corre peligro sin mencionar la de la princesa es que mi barco perdió el mástil debo de rescatarlos- empujando a un lado a marco y levantándose pero se cae al suelo por la debilidad pero es levantada por marco y la vuelve a costar en la cama.

Marco: que te ocurre tranquila cuéntanos y te podemos ayudar en lo que podamos- el tratando de calmarme hablado con amabilidad.

Doc: si señorita lita cuéntenos y se lo diremos a padre para que vea que pueda aser para ayudarla.

Thatch: si lita chan cuéntanos y como es que la princesa esta enferma y esa medicina y las demás personas pero mas importante quien fue que los atacaron- preguntándome los detalles para estar el día para saber como ayudarme.

Lita: es que necesito irme y salvar a mi tripulación por favor déjenme ir- no respondo y me vuelvo a levantar pero soy detenida por ace.

Ace: tranquila nosotros aremos todo lo posible para ayudarte si- me lo decía con calma para tranquilarme.

Lita: es que bueno celos contare todo

En eso les cuento de cómo la princesa se enfermo al ayudar a la capitanía mercurio y a los demás encargados y doctores que estaban atendiendo a los enfermos y fui seleccionada para ir por la medicina ya que la que teníamos se avía terminado y tenia que ir a una de sus islas que es base de su capitán. En eso cuando ya teníamos la medicina nos dirigíamos de regreso para el reino cuando fuimos atacados.- em eso me detengo cuando recuerdo todo los susedido y continua contando.

flashback

Kuro: valla con que tu eres el capitán de esta flota del imperio lunar- poniendose frente a lita.

lita: si soy la capitán Júpiter y te ordeno a ti y a tus hombres que se larguen de mi barco-ordenando con amenaza y apuntándole con mi sable en eso comienzo a pelear con el.

Kuro: valla no pensé que el capitán fuese una mocosa y tampoco no permito que una mocosa me de ordenes-recibiendo mis ataques y llego a darme un ataque enterrándome una de sus espadas en mi braso.

Lita: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- en eso grito de dolor que es escullado por todos en eso Jun Jun llega a ayudarme.

Jun jun: capitán ya boy- en eso viene corriendo para ayudarme cuando se detiene al al escullarme.

Lita: no vengas yo puedo con el y no bajes la guardia por nada hombres defiendan el barco con su vida ataquen- en eso me dispongo a pelear de nuevo y ordenando a todos mis tropas.

Kuro: jajajajaja tu crees que tu y esos insectos podrán contra mi y mis piratas- en eso el empieza a reír maniáticamente cuando vuele a herirme y a su ves rompen el mástil de mi barco.

En ese momento el barco empieza a moverse mas fuerte por la tormenta que empezó a incrementar y cuando el mástil callo rompió una parte de mi embarcación

Jun jun: capitán nos están robando todo- en eso me avisa que nos están saqueando todo lo que tenemos.

Lita: o no tengo que hacer algo Jun jun trata de que no se acerquen a mi cam- en eso veo a uno entrar donde esta mi camarote en eso salgo a su dirección para detenerlo cuando Kuro bloquea mi camino y soy atravesada por sus espadas y veo como empieza a recorre mi sangre por sus espadas y en ese momento el me lanza al mar.

Pirata: capitán Kuro encontramos una caja fuerte pero no podemos ni tocarla- en eso se acercándose a el todo chamuscado y el cabello de punta pareciera que recibió una descarga eléctrica.

Kuro: que Buchi como que no puedes tocarla- en eso el le grita con amenaza cuando Jun jun los interrumpe.

Jun jun: jajajajajaja eso es imposible solo la capitanía puede abrirla y la acabas de arrojar al mar hombres no dejen que se lleven la caaa- se detiene cuando me ve que me estoy siendo arrastrada por la corriente apenas me estoy sosteniendo pedazo de madera.

Jun jun: capitán sosténgase con fuerza la rescataremos- en eso me grita

Buchi: capitán Kuro que asemos con esa caja fuerte debe haber cosas valiosas adentro- acercándose a el para preguntarle que aser.

Kuro: idiota no ves que acabo de lanzar la llave de esa caja vamos retirada llévense lo que puedan- y viendo que la tormenta esta destrozando el barco y en ese momento se suben a su barco.

Soldado: teniente Jun jun que asemos la capitanía fue lanzada al mar, el mástil lo tiraron también rompieron el timón que aremos no sabemos que hacer.

Jun jun: arreglen lo que se pueda y aaayy T-T- en eso empieza a llorar por lo que me paso y ya no lograba verme.

Soldado: teniente que asemos díganos por favor ya no vemos a la capitana.

Jun jun: lo se lo se – ya con lagrimas en los ojos en eso se seca las lagrimas y en ese momento la tormenta comienza a ceder. Tenemos que comunicarnos con el reino para avisarle lo ocurrido.

Soldado: teniente no se puede se llevaron el comunicador- dirigiéndose a jun jun

Jun jun: bueno pero no se llevaron 2 el Mio y el de la capitanía- en eso le enseña un comunicador de cristal que tiene en su muñeca.

fin del flashback

thatch: ese miserable como pudo hacer eso es un cobarde- en eso el golpea la pared por el coraje que tenia.

Lita: por favor necesito irme y debo de ayudar a mi tripulación deben estar heridos y espero que no hayan mer- no pude terminar por que empese a llorar por la preocupación que tenia por ellos.

Marco: tranquila no podemos dejarte ir sola pero lo que podemos es llevarte con ellos pero nos tardaremos en llegar y necesitamos la ubicación de tu barco- le dedica una sonrisa para tranquilizarme.

Lita: de verdad harían eso por mi- secándose las lagrimas

Thatch: si solo tenemos que informarle a padre para que autorice pero de seguro aceptara ayudarte

continuara

…

fin del capitulo 2

hola amigos ya tenia ello el capitulo 2 pero tenia que arreglar las faltas de ortografía y la redacción de seguro aun tendré una que otra falta de ortografía pero bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y en el 3 verán que pasara si el capitán autoriza de que ayuden a lita y si salvan a sus compañero y como se comunicaran.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Mensaje recibido

Los tres comandantes estaban ablando con su capitán para que achurara a la tripulación de Lita ellos les explicó todo lo que ella le contó. Y el capitán empieza a analizar todo si ayudar a su tripulación o no asta que se decide en ayudarla y le pide a sus comandantes que le pregunte las ultimas coordenadas para ir asía ellos.

Shirohige: Marco ve con la niña y pregúntale las coordenadas done estuvo por ultima ves- en ese instante su capitán le pegunto a marco las coordenada donde estuve por ultima ves en mi barco.

Marco: si padre boy enseguida padre- en eso marco se dirige en donde me encuentro.

Ace y Thatch van detrás de Marco para acompañarlo pero son detenidos por su capitán que les dice que mejor empiecen a sacar los mapas de navegación así ya los tendrían listos para que ellos busquen las coordenadas de mi barco.

Marco: ( toc toc) lita chan puedo pasar- en eso marco toca la puerta de la habitación que es la clínica del barco.

Lita: pasa Marco san- en eso le permito a marco que entre por su rostro veo que me traer buenas noticias.

Marco: lita chan padre dice que ayudara a tu tripulación solo necesitamos las coordenadas donde estuviste por ultima ves en tu barco- en eso marco se acerca para en donde me encuentro.

Lita: de verdad lo aran gracias de verdad se los agradezco-

Marco- de nada lita chan pero las coordenadas- en eso me recuarda que debo dar las coordenadas de mi barco

Lita-dueno son estas- en esto le doy las coordenadas en sonde estaba yo por ultma ves en mi barco.

Marco: bueno boy a dárselas a padre- en eso va saliendo cuando lo detengo

Lita- marco san espera será mejor que me comunique con mi tripulación antes que vallan- en eso busco mi brazalete donde tiene un cristal pero no lo tengo puesto.

Marco: lita chan que sucede que buscas- en eso se acerca ami por que me ve un poco inquieta por que ando esculcándome por no encontrar mi brazalete.

Lita: mi mi barasalete marco no lo tengo puesto donde esta o no lo abre perdido- en eso me asusto por no encontrarlo

Marco: aaaaaaaa no te preocupes tu demás cosas están qui- sacando mis pertenecías de un cajón y entregándomelas

Lita: aaaaa gracias a la luna pensé que la avía perdido- en eso me doy cuenta que el cristal de mi brazalete esta cuantiada y me quedo sorprendida pero ala ves preocupada.

Marco: lita chan todo bien – en eso se da cuanta de por que estoy asi pero no sabe por que.

Lita: el cristal esta cuantiado no podré comunicarme con mi tripulación- en ese momento ya no podré comunicarme con mi tripulación para saber si están bien y tampoco para avisarles que Irán ayudarlos.

Marco: lita chan tranquila no creo que sea necesario de que te comuniques con ellos lo que podemos acer es que cuando uno de nuestros barco este listo te comuniques con ellos- en eso marco me trata de tranquilizar pero aun sigo preocupada por que nos se como están ellos.

Lita: gracias pero tendrán que ser muy precavidos cuando se acerquen al varco.

…...

mientras tanto en el mismo momento en el barco del de la armada Júpiter los guardias están asiendo los arreglos necesarios para arreglar el barco lo mejor que pudieran.

Soldado: teniente ya arreglamos todo lo que se pudo pero el mástil y el timón no lo pudimos repara con los materiales que tenemos.

Jun jun: bueno no podemos navegar con un mástil roto y un timón destruido no podemos arriesgarnos en viajar así solo tenemos que esperar a que vengan ayudarnos ya me comunique con el reno pero no pude hacerlo con la capitán.- en eso jun jun anda revisando los arreglos que se hicieron al barco demientra que trata de comunicarse con migo con su brazalete pero sin éxito alguno.

Soldado: teniente como es posible que no pueda comunicarse con la capitana espero que se encuentre bien y no este en peligro - en eso se acerca a jun jun un poco preocupado.

Jun jun: solo ay que rogar ala luna que la capitán este bien- en eso ase una oración por mi para que me encuentre bien.

…...

abia pasado un par de horas cuando Marco me pidió las coordenadas de mi barco y ya uno de los barcos del capitán shirohige respondió el mensaje que fue mandado y estaba cerca de mi barco.

Shirohige: bueno ustedes son los que están mas cerca de ese barco necesito que los ayuden y que cuando estén con ellos te comuniques con migo para la tripulación sepa que su capitán se encuentra con bien- en eso el capitán da un par de ordenes a su comandante de esa embarcación.

Comandante: si padre lo aremos cuando estemos con ellos nos comunicamos para que no se preocupen- en eso le responden

Shirohige: esta bien me avisa lo mas rápido posible y recuerden no los ataquen ni respondan el ataque y digan que su capitán esta bien y que los pondrán en contacto con ella.

…..

ace: valla que bueno que ya los van ayudar solo falta a que lleguen

marco: si me estuve en cargando de mandar el mensaje a todos nuestros camaradas para ayudar a su tripulación.

Thatch: si lita chan se va alegrar cuando se entere y yo iré a decirle.

En eso thatch sale corriendo seguido por sus 2 camaradas para alcanzarlo para que el no llegue primero para avisarme. Pero cuando llegan ven que ya estoy acompañada.

Haruta: que están asiendo por que entran así sin tocar la puerta.

Izuo: que se traen ustedes tres.

Vista: jajajajajaja yo creo que se por que entraron asi.

En eso marco, ace y thatch se levantan por que ven que sus camaradas están conmigo y de verdad se veían graciosos los tres en el suelo cuando cayeron por forcejear al traspasar la puerta.

Lita: se encuentran bien los tres jjaja- preguntando si se encuentran bien por que la caída se vio fuerte y aguantándome la risa por que de verdad se vio gracioso.

Thatch: si lita chan vine para decirte que tu tripu….-en eso es interrumpido por Haruta

Haruta: ya se lo acabamos de contar de que ya mandamos la ayuda asus camaradas y no tenían que venir así además padre me pidió que viniera a serle compañía- en eso haruta les informa a sus camaradas que ya me acaban de informar lo sucedido.

Lita: si ame acaban de decir que ya Irán ayudar a mi tripulación no se comose los boy a pagar a todos ustedes y a su capitán aaaaaaaaa- en eso me acuerdo que no le e dado las gracias al capitán Shirohige por todo lo que esta asiendo por mi en eso me trato de parar cuando harita me buelde a poner en la cama.

Haruta: y tu adonde crees que vas se te abrirán las puntadas.

Lita: tengo que darle las gracias a su capitán.

Marco: no te preocupes ya se las dimo por ti

Lita: pero pero

Thatch: tranquila mira cuando te recuperes se las darás en persona

Lita: es que debo ir pero ustedes ganan.

En eso uno de los miembros de la tripulación trae algo de comer y asi todos nos dispusimos a comer de verdad yo nunca Avia probado algo tan rico como eso y eso que yo cocino realmente bien y lo se por que lo e probado y todos los que lo an comido me lo han dicho que esta deliciosa mi comida eran mariscos y me dijeron que son frescos que se ponen a pescar balla savia que los mariscos frescos saben mejor pero estos tienen un sabor distinto. Asi paso el día con charla

…

fin del capitulo 3

como vieron si le dieron la ayuda a lita para su tripulación en el sigiente capitulo veran como ayudaran a la tripulación Júpiter y balla que jun jun los recibirán no de buena manera bueno es todo


End file.
